Barbe Q
Barbe Q (バーベQ Baabe Q) is a pig man assassin kaijin and Dr. Borg's loyal brutish henchman. He is an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Barbe Q is a greedy and very gluttonous pig kaijin, often seen eating food and gorging himself. He isn't very intelligent, and primarily only has three things on his mind; food, money and violence (especially food) but he is very loyal to Dr. Borg, and acts as his bodyguard, as such he is almost often seen with him. He is also very crass and has poor manners. History Debut: Two New Units? Gevaudan's Great Counterattack Barbe Q made his first appearance when he appeared with Dr. Borg, escorting Dr. Borg inside the Mecha Galgen Gang's HQ. He stood by Dr. Borg's side, acting as his guard. Bullets was quick to ask who was he, to which Dr. Borg told Bullets that Barbe Q was his henchman. Barbe Q attended the rest of the meeting and then later on assisted Dr. Borg in the unveiling of the Steamroller Robot so that Garuma could use it. Barbe Q then attended to watch live footage of the fight between FlamingoMask and the Units fight against Garuma and the Steamroller Robot at Kaneohe, Hawaii; also eating and commenting as he was watching. After the end of the fight, Sadler and the other assassin kaijin were displeased with the results; with Barbe Q being the most visibly enraged, slamming his fist down against the table. Because of Garuma's fate, Gevaudan would then go on to warn them if they were all to fail too, they would suffer something far worse. Gevaudan then left, leaving Barbe Q and the other assassin kaijin to their own. Dr. Borg then left to work on the newer giant robots; Barbe Q followed him to help work on them. Snowstorm of Peril Bullets made a brief appearance where he, Iron Jack, Bullets, and Salamander stood as guards for Gevaudan and Dr. Borg as they assigned Gillamen their mission to control Freezer Robot and to attack Halewia, Hawaii in hopes of destroying FlamingoMask. Gillamen then took off, going to work. FlamingoMask's Dire Earthquake Conflict!! Ash vs. Booker Barbe Q briefly appeared in the RP where he, Dangan, Sadler, Fudaro and Geno-Bat were all on the prowl and attacked Commander Booker, attempting to kill him. Barbe Q used his human disguise to take cover along with Dangan, up until Sadler called him out to attack Booker, to which Dangan and Barbe Q then revealed their true forms and advanced towards Booker; Barbe Q got out his throwing knives and forks and hurled them at Booker. Booker barely dodged and then punched Barbe Q in the face. Barbe Q then fired flames from his giant fork at Booker, to which Booker barely avoided. Booker then threw out his own knives at Barbe Q, briefly taking Barbe Q down. Afterwards, Barbe Q and the other assassin kaijin then got onto their motorcycles and then took off, heading elsewhere as their mission was not so successful here. Monster Assassin Squad Barbe Q along with Fudora, Geno-Bat, Sadler, and Dangan were later assigned to assist Bullets and Iron Jack to assault FlamingoMask and the Units at Ishinomaki. Before FlamingoMask and the Units could do any searching for the three missing Units, the Mecha Gang had arrived (specifically, Bullets, Iron Jack, Dangan, Geno-Bat, Sadler, Fudora and Barbe Q) on their motorcycles to hunt down FlamingoMask. Bullets menaced the group for a bit, before then a crossbow bolt nicks at Bullet's horns, then followed up by black dust entering the scene. The rest of the assassin kaijins get up and slowly advance towards FlamingoMask and the Units. FlamingoMask and the Units slowly advances towards as well. Then, out from the shadows, FoxMask appeared, intimidating the Mecha Gang. As FoxMask fought Iron Jack briefly, Barbe Q then snuck up and was about to torch him with his giant fork, but then FlamingoMask came in and used Flamingo Kick against him, taking down Barbe Q swiftly. Towards the end of the fight, with only Bullets, Iron Jack and Barbe Q left, the three villains left, with Geno-Bat, Dangan, Fudora and Sadler then retreating as well. The Building Challenger After the failed attempt by the Mecha Gang to terminate FlamingoMask and the Units in Ishinomaki, FlamingoMask and the Units then traveled out of Ishinomaki to head back into a familiar old place, Fukuoka. However, little did they know, one of the Mecha Gang's assassin kaijin had followed them to this spot. Meanwhile in Fukuoka, FlamingoMask, Sonnet and Brownie were at a gas station. FlamingoMask was inside getting snacks; while Sonnet and Brownie waited outside. FlamingoMask then returned to Brownie and Sonnet with some ramen, but then a tremor occurred---causing FlamingoMask to drop his ramen. Upon this, Brownie then pointed out to FlamingoMask that one of the buildings in the city was changing shape. FlamingoMask then turned around and saw a building change into Building Robot---the Mecha Gang had followed him there. FlamingoMask quickly turned giant size and then flew up to fight against Building Robot. Upon finding out that it was Barbe Q piloting the mecha---FlamingoMask then got into battle position and fired a barrage of light orbs against Building Robot; however the blasts did not effect Building Robot much. Barbe Q then activated a button inside Building Robot's cockpit, firing out some bombs to explode on FlamingoMask. The bombs instantly go off, creating big explosions around FlamingoMask; FlamingoMask was caught up in the blast and rolled over. Building Robot then lifted up FlamingoMask and threw him against the ground hard. FlamingoMask then fired his Flamingo Beam against Building Robot, but once again, the Building Robot was not phased much. Building Robot then began really brutal against FlamingoMask, firing more bombs and ramming against him with explosive force, ganging up on FlamingoMask. Then however, Brownie and Sonnet transformed into their giant sizes to assist FlamingoMask and beat Building Robot and Barbe Q. Building Robot stomped on FlamingoMask a few times, only then for Sonnet to punch against Building Robot, getting him off of FlamingoMask. Brownie then helped up FlamingoMask, getting him back into battle. Sonnet then fired a stream of flames from her mouth against Building Robot, sending him staggering back. Sonnet then followed up on this attack by slashing her claws against Building Robot. Brownie then used her Laser Rifle against Building Robot, sending Building Robot staggering back. FlamingoMask got back into the fight and hurled his Shadow Ball attack against Building Robot, causing, this time inflicting damage onto Building Robot. Realizing the peril he was in, Barbe Q then activated the fog button, causing Building Robot to emit fog to take cover, covering the entire area in fog. FlamingoMask, Brownie and Sonnet searched in the thick fog, only then for Building Robot to rush in and bombard Sonnet and FlamingoMask with bombs. After Brownie fought on Building Robot for a bit more, FlamingoMask then flew back in, punching at Building Robot and causing him to spin around. Sonnet, Brownie and FlamingoMask then take turns in punching against Building Robot some more, causing Building Robot to spin around, taking visible damage. FlamingoMask then ordered Brownie and Sonnet to then deliver their finishing attacks against Building Robot, to which they did. Following up on this, FlamingoMask then hurled his Shadow Slugger at Building Robot, slicing the robot into two halves and creating a massive explosion; destroying both Barbe Q and Building Robot. With his last breath, Barbe Q cursed saying that the "Monster Clan" would rise again, but was cut off when the Shadow Slugger sliced Building Robot, killing him within as well. Abilities & Arsenal Barbe Q= * Giant Fork: '''Barbe Q's main weapon is a giant fork that he is often seen carrying around; it can be used for combat to hack and slash with like a deadly blade. ** '''Barbe Q Fire: Barbe Q's fork can also shoot out a stream of deadly flames from the tip. * Super Strength: '''Barbe Q is very strong; capable of lifting things far times heavier and larger than he is, as well as being able to do battle with more than four opponents. He also does not seem to flinch if he is punched hard or bullets fly at him. * '''Throwing Knives: '''Barbe Q is armed with throwing knives hidden in his coat that he can use to throw at his enemies quickly. * '''Throwing Forks: Barbe Q is also armed with throwing forks that he can use to throw at his opponents like darts. * Human Disguise: Barbe Q can take a human form for a disguise. |-|Human Form= * Regular Abilities: Barbe Q was not seen performing any other abilities in his human form, as he only used it as means of disguise and acted normal. * Transformation: Barbe Q can transform into his true form or back into his human disguise at will. Trivia * His name is a pun off of the word "barbecue". * Barbe Q is the first assassin kaijin of the Mecha Galgen Gang's who was not sent into battle right away for his debut. * Barbe Q is the first assassin kaijin who controlled one of Dr. Borg's mechas to survive. Ironically, he is also the first assassin kaijin to not have faced against FlamingoMask when controlling a giant robot, as he mainly fought off two of the Units (Brownie and Sonnet). ** He is also so far the only assassin kaijin to have controlled two giant robots (Earthquake Robot and Building Robot). * Barbe Q is also the second assassin kaijin of the Mecha Galgen Gang's who did not face against FlamingoMask in his debut fight. The first was Gillamen. * Barbe Q is the only assassin kaijin who did not fight FlamingoMask on foot. He did however fight him while piloting his giant robot. * Barbe Q was originally set to be a much major villain at first. Originally, he was going to be the one to have supplied the giant robots and would have been the one to have sent out Spartans TC prior before hand. However, this idea was later scrapped, as Gallibon the Destroyer felt that Barbe Q wasn't suitable for the role and thus Dr. Borg and Salamander were then given these roles. * Barbe Q is the first and so far only enemy kaijin/kaiju to survive Brownie's Carrot Cannon. * His name is also translated to as "BBQ". * According to the Condorman ''website, he is meant to represent gluttony. * Barbe Q and his wife are the only known members who worked for the Mecha Galgen Gang to have been married. * Although Barbe Q did not appear directly in the ''Salamander's Great Proposition RP (beings that he was dead), Dr. Borg made mention of him, stating that after his demise from FlamingoMask and the Units, he went scrambling for a replacement assistant and went with Madam Barbe Q, who was still mourning the loss of her fallen husband. Theme Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Kaijin Category:Assassin Category:Criminals Category:Low Intelligence Category:Neutral Evil Category:Minor Villains Category:TV Show Character Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:Mecha Pilots Category:Married Category:Deceased Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)